Help:Community Central hubs
Community Central hubs are pages that list some of Wikia's active English-language communities, sorted by categories. The hubs have two purposes. First, we want to help new Wikia users to find content that interests them. We also want to encourage currently active users to check out some other communities that may be similar to the ones that they usually work on. Looking at other communities can give you a lot of ideas about how to improve your own... and you may find people there that you'd like to work with. Types of hubs There are three types of hubs -- major hubs, secondary hubs and the special hubs. Major hubs The major hubs are the big topics: |width="33%"| |width="33%"| |} * These hubs are so large, they have their own communities. Secondary hubs The secondary hubs are for special areas of interest, sometimes crossing over between major hubs. |width="33%"| |} Special hubs The special hubs show off the newest, the largest and the most active communities on Wikia. |width="33%"| |width="33%"| |} How communities are listed Any active English-language community can be listed on a major hub. If it's appropriate, a community may also be listed on a secondary hub and/or a special hub. A community should not be listed on more than one major hub. Communities are sometimes listed under the topic rather than the actual name of the community -- for example, "Scroogepedia" might be listed as "Charles Dickens Wikia". A new reader who's browsing through the hub listing might not recognize the clever name, so we try to make it easy for them to find what they're looking for. Only English-language communities should be listed on the hubs. For communities in other languages, see . Community participation The hubs are good old-fashioned hand-crafted community pages, and aren't automated -- so it's great when users can help to update the hubs. If you notice that an active community is missing from the hub listing, feel free to add it! This is especially true for communities that have been created recently. On most of the hubs, a community gets a "star" when it reaches 500+ pages. (For the Big communities hub, the star is for 5000+ pages.) If you see that a community has reached that threshold, feel free to add the star. Spotlights Each hub page has a "spotlights" section at the top, drawing attention to some of the most active or most interesting communities. If there's a community that you think should be highlighted on the hub, visit its talk page on Community Central! Brand-new communities probably won't get spotlighted right away. It's tempting to want to add your new community as a spotlight, but there are so many new communities that it would overwhelm the hubs. For tips on how to attract contributors to your new community, check out . Questions? If you have questions about how the hubs work, leave a message in the . See also * . * . * . * . Further help and feedback Category:FAQ Category:Help ja:ヘルプ:コミュニティセントラルハブ pt:Ajuda:Portais da Central da Comunidade